The manufacture of coated fabrics is a well-established industry. In this field a fibrous substrate is coated with a suitable coating material and cured. In the past the major efforts have involved cure by thermal or electron beam means. Regardless of the cure means employed, however, there has been a major problem, namely, the high viscosity of the materials used. Lower viscosity formulations are preferred for many reasons including ease of handling and application, improved flow on the substrate and lower loading levels. Also compositions that would cure rapidly upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation are also desirable because of the lower energy requirements for curing such compositions. The combination of lower viscosity and rapid ultraviolet cure is of particular interest in the textile field where a coating is often applied at very low loading levels, or at the other extreme saturated on to the substrate as in the manufacture of non-woven materials. The low viscosity permits ready control of the amount of formulation applied and the ultraviolet cure avoids the sometimes harmful effects of thermal treatment of certain fibers.